GNZ-007 Gaddess
GNZ-007 Gaddess (aka Gaddess), is an Innovator-produced MS which appears in episode 20 of the season 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The unit is piloted by Anew Returner. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gaddess has a similar appearance and general functionality to that of the GNZ-003 Gadessa and GNZ-005 Garazzo. For combat the Gaddess boasts a GN Heat Saber and GN Beam Saber Fangs, affording a potent mix of long and close range attack ability. Gaddess' cockpit, while mounted in the torso, can detach as an escape pod. Armaments GN Beam Saber Fangs Stored on the waist and shoulders, Gaddess is capable of deploying a collection of guided weapons mounting their own GN Beam Saber to pierce and shred enemies. Due to their limited GN Particle storage capacity, they need to return to the Gaddess for periodic charging or be rendered inoperable. GN Cutter Located on the upper forearms, the GN Cutters are thin, solid-state blades lined with GN Particles. In addition to being capable of piercing GN Fields, the GN Cutters' design give the GNZ-007 an advantage at close-range, as there is no prep time required to deploy them. GN Heat Saber The GN Heat Saber is the Gaddess' primary weapon. Its cutting edges are lined with GN Particles, allowing it to easily split MS armor and slice through GN Fields. A notable feature of this weapon is that it emits a bright orange light when in use, likely due to the GN Particles saturating its surface. System Features *Bit Control System History Shortly after Revive and Anew escape from Celestial Being they return as part of a small strike force intent on stealing the 00 Gundam while the Ptolemaios 2's and 0 Raiser's systems were down. This battle would be the debut of the GNMA-0001V Regnant and GNZ-007 Gaddess. Anew arrived in the Gaddess several minutes after the battle had started and would immediately get into a duel initiated by Lockon Stratos. The battle between their two mobile suits was an unusual match as the Gaddess was a close combat specialist with only a token ranged weapon, while Cherudim was a ranged combat specialist with only token close range weapons. During the battle Cherudim steadily maintained the upper hand as Lockon and Haro used the GN Pistols and Rifle Bits to destroy Anew's GN fangs one by one. The Gaddess did manage to destroy one of Cherudim's legs however Lockon countered by activating Trans-Am. With Trans-Am active Anew and the Gaddess were completely outmatched. Cherudim proceeded to cripple the mobile suit with out causing enough damage to destroy it. The battle would have ended with Anew's defection back to Celestial Being as Lockon's prisoner but Ribbons took control of Anew through Veda and caused her to wildly attack Lockon/Cherudim, destroying most of the Shield Bits and the Cherudim's front skirt missile launchers. Ribbons had Anew charge point blank into Cherudim and have her activate the Gaddess's self-destruct, which would destroy the Cherudim since it was so close. However the 00 Raiser intervened and fired through the cockpit. The crippled Gadess (after Lockon and Anew had a final chance to communicate with each other) then pushed Cherudim away from its eventual explosion. Pics Gallery Image:GNZ-007 Gaddess + GN Booster.jpg|Gaddess with GN Booster y776.jpg Notes References External Links *Gaddess on Wikipedia *Gaddess on MAHQ Category:Anno Domini mobile suits